Minutes After Midnight
by lusifergirl45
Summary: Ryder is a pure blood, and her family is at the top of the Dark Lords list of favorite people. Ryder used to go to Beauxbatons, but due to the increased need for someone else at Hogwarts,her father volunteered her to go. Draco and OC
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys, this story is also on my Quizilla account if you'd rather read it there, and if you haven't even heard of quizilla, it was my first site that I joined and posted my stories on! My username is Lusifergirl45 and here is the link stories/24084678/minutes-after-midnightharry-potter-fanfic

Anyways, hope you like it! I do not own any original HP Characters!

My heels click as I walk down the hall, the echo bouncing off the cold, bare stone walls.

"Ryder! Wait up!" I hear a voice and turn.

"Spit it out, Anders." I hiss at the boy who walks along me.

"Your mother wishes to speak to you. She is in the parlor."

"Is father home?" I ask the boy. At the age of 20, he was paid to look after me.

"Yes Ryder." I nod curtly and turn towards my right, where a door leads to a hall. The hall leads to a room, the parlor.

"Ahh, Ryder." My mothers soothing voice meets me at the door.

"Mother, Father." I greet them carefully, respectfully. I curtsey, my hands grasping lightly at my dress.

"Ryder, Your father and I would like to talk to you about something..."My mother trails off, glancing at my father.

"Ryder, we are taking you out of Beauxbatons." I am silent until I can muster a quiet

"Why?"

"We need you at Hogwarts. You know how the master is."

I nod, brushing back the tears with the heels of my hands.

"Hogwarts stars next week, Ry. Everything is ready, you just need to pack your things you'd like to bring." I excuse myself and leave to go to my room. We lived closed to Hogwarts than Beauxbatons, but my parents preferred me to go to Beauxbatons. I am in my 5th year and when I get to Hogwarts, I'll have to be sorted like any other first year.

I bathe and get dressed for dinner, going down when I hear the bell.

The clatter of plates at dinner is the only sound to hear, and my eyes fall upon a carrot, taking particular interest in cutting it in half with the side of a fork. After about the 13th time of the fork noisily clanging to the china plate, mother looks up.

"Ryder"Father's voices hisses. My mom quickly starts a conversation, keeping me out of trouble.

"Ryder, honey, you should change your hair." I snort and then look at my mother.

"How so?"

"Shorter maybe? Try a lighter color." I grin and my hair changes so that the previously dull brown locks of hair now hung to my shoulders in a dark blonde color.

"I always forget you are a metamorphmagus, Ryder." My father says, shaking his head and smiling. I grin back at my parents and turn my hair bubblegum pink as my mother giggles.

1 week later

"Ryder! We leave in 30 minutes!" Mom's voice hollers up the stairs. I look at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was past shoulder length, but not by much. It was dark and fell in soft waves, my skin pale with a little color, my eyes a hazel. I was wearing a simple black dress with not so simple heels with little spikes on them. I smiled as I walked out my door, only turning back for a black leather jacket. We got to the train station and ran through the wall, but when I went to get on the train, I turned to hug my parents. "Be safe, Marvolo." My mother whispers to me. I pull away and hop onto the train, not looking back.

"Hey! HEY!" I hear behind me. As I turn, I see a flash of black and white coming at me. _Draco_.

"Hey, calm down. Where you running so fast?" I ask him.

"Come with me!" Draco grabs my hand and pulls me, lurching me forward.

"What are you doing here, Ryder?" Draco asks, his eyes bright.

"How do you know it's me?" I ask him back. He smirks.

"I'd know that mark anywhere." he points to a mark in the shape of a large triangle on the back of my thigh. It was branded there a few years ago.

"My parents switched my schools." I tell him. He looks confused. I wink.

"Oooohhh.."

Okay, I thought it was okay,right? And for the most part, Lucy Hale will be the face of Ryder!

Ryders first outfit! cgi/set?id=67529511


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're his number one now eh?" Draco asks me. We had found a rare open cabin, smaller than the rest, hidden in the back of the train.

"I guess. I kind of came home one night and my parents told me. I didn't really have a choice."

"Yes, because Snape and I aren't good enough aparently. Because my father used to be his number one and now it's yours."

"My father is a rat." I spit at Draco. He looks taken aback, his eyes wide. He takes a breath and smirks at me.

"Oh so you haven't heard?" I ask him. He shakes his head, resting his head against the seat. I play with the ends of my hair.

"Will you tell me?" I shake my head, changing my hair color to blue, to green, to red. I change its texture, its length. By the time I'm done an hour later, my hair is curly,black with streaks of white blonde, and a length that is to my hips. My eyes are grey, see through almost.

"Hey,were almost there, we should change." Draco says to me. I nod curtly, and look at him questioningly.

"Do you want me to step out or...?" Draco asks. I laugh gently.

"You'll look anyway." Draco throws me a quick smile and then gets his robes and school clothes from his bag as I do the same.

"Do you thing they'll mind my shoes? They better not..." I mumble, taking off my jacket. "Shoot." I murmer. I look over at Draco, whose pants are on but the belt not buckled, and chest bare. My shoes are off, so I stand quite a few inches below him.

Before I say anything else, I must say, Draco and I have known each other since birth, and while we may keep a thing or two from each other, we know everything about each other. We had a thing going two years ago that is kind of on and off, we never see each other, but now we do...

"What's wrong?" he asks me.

"Can you get my zipper?" I ask him quietly. He nods once, coming over to me. His hands are steady and cool as he moves aside my hair, brushing my neck in the process. He pauses, his knuckles on my neck, his hand curled around an imaginary object. My breaths get caught in my chest and I stop breathing for a moment, until it picks up faster than before.

"I'm going to be honest, I've missed you." Draco whispers close to my neck. I turn slightly where his face meets mine, his lips waiting for mine. They brush, and then push against each other, before I pull back and motion to the zipper on the back of my dress and hid the blush that had crept onto my cheeks.

He gently unzips the back of my dress, his hands lingering on my hips before he went to sit down next to my pile of stuff, on my side of the cabin, in _my _seat.

I closed the blinds on the window, noticing Draco had already thought to close the blinds on the doors of the cabin. I turn towards the window and peel off the dress, and set it on the seat. I turn towards Draco and he hands me my tanktop. I shrug it on and sit next to Draco, buttoning up my shirt.

"We won't have much privacy at the castle." Draco says. I nod.

"Have I ever told you my full name, Draco?" I turn my body to him.

"Isn't it just Ryder Scroy?" Malfoy asks. I bite my lip, standing up to slip on my skirt. I lean down, whispering in his ear, just in case.

"Marvolo Ryder Scroy." I pull back, sitting to put on my heels again quickly.

"Why?" Draco asks.

"When my mother was pregnant with me, my father had gotten hurt, badly, when working for the Dark Lord. He begged for Him to save him, and He asked "What will I get in return?". My dad gave him options like money, housing, more power, but he wanted none of it. He wanted _me_to be his. I'm under His power, Hiswill, His instruction. When I'm old enough, I will be his number one." I look down, and Draco turns to me. I feel his body shift closer to me, his arms wrap around me.

"Ry, do you remember when you came over that day and my mother took you out shopping because of an argument my father and I were in?" he continues when I nod. I'm always with him in one way or another. "The argument was over whether or not I could serve as a number 1. If I was smart enough, loyal enough." I lift my head to him as he rests his forehead against mine.

"Drac?" I ask in a small voice.

"Yea?"

"Do you ever think, maybe our parents set it up with each other and Him so we would be together? Like together together?" My eyes drift to the window shutters.

"How would they do that?" He asks. But he doesn't seem upset at the idea.

"I don't know." I say truthfully. A train whistle goes off and I jump up, Draco following to pick up our things and get off the train.


End file.
